twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chary Rimbauer
Abilities 'Chary really doesn't have an extreme power to her. She appears blind, but she is only truly blind when it either daylight or when a room is very bright. Regular room lighting or during dusk time; she can make out shadows of people and objects. But when it is low lighting or dark, even thou its black and white, she can see clear as day. Because of her blindness she has incredible hearing and sense of smell, which she relys on during the daytime. ' Side note: Its unexplained, something that Chary feels from her past, but when she takes Ecstasy with poison and absinthe it can cause her to have her full sight back, of color and shades there of. It is only temporary thou, it only lasts a day and then she'll revert back to normal. She can put people into a trance like state, No man or woman; straight or gay can't resist her, by simply a touch of her hand. She makes them feel intoxicated and or high on a drug, like she's seduceing them. Usally the person that is effected by this will stay under her power for ten to fifteen mintues or so; enough time for her to get what she needs to get done. But its doesn't work on Vampires, Dragons, and or Gnois's. Something about their genetic make up makes it very difficult. Biological Profile Appearance Chary has long blonde hair that she leaves down. They are soft curl ringlets that lay beautifully. Soft white cream pale flawless skin, giving her an angelic appeal. Big round doe like eyes. Here eyes are pure white from her blindness, but when she take a dosage of Ecstasy her eyes turn from white to dark brown. She has full pink lips and a button nose; giving off this baby doll face. Her body looks small and delicate but even thou she is small, she toned and strong as well. She has assets that some woman lack. She is curvaceous and well endowed. Se tends to flaunt it more then she should. She has a few scars on her arms, legs, and back from past battles. = Personal Belongings Chary carries a satchel with her in most places she goes. There is a small wooden box with a sliver spoon, lighter, and small bottle of poison in side it. There is a large bottle of Absinthe in the satchel. As well as a pistol, fully loaded just in case. With a walking stick for the daytime so she doesn't fall into holes, walls, and such. = Personality Chary first comes off as a innocent, weak person, but when you least expect it she'll turn into a confident predatory like woman. Because of her being blind people assume shes just a forgotten being in this world and in reality she can be the most dangerous. When she sees an opportunity or something she wants, she uses her dis ability as an ability to achieve her goal. At times she would use her seductive abilities to get out of things and or to make things in her favor. She is curious by nature and always wants to know more on life, but at the same note she keeps a mysterious aura about her, never exposing to much. = History Chary Rimbauer was born April 1st 1986 in New Orleans, Louisiana. She don’t remember her father much, because he left her mother soon after she was born. Her mother Jolene Rimbauer was a double shift mother, trying to put food on the table for her little Chary. Chary herself was a wild and outgoing little girl; she had no problems making friends at school. When Chary was about ten years old, her mother Jolene married Mark Anderson and moved to Westchester, Connecticut. Chary never really did like Mark that much; she hated being alone with him. At times he would do unkind things to Chary while her mother was away and still to this day Chary blocks most of those horrible memories out. When Chary was about eighteen she ran off, she was tired of dealing with Mark and top it off she was tired of dealing with her mother not believing her. ''' On her own, Chary moved to New York were she became a Burlesque dancer. There she learned to use her body as a weapon. For nine years, Chary was a dancer and not making much money that she needed, she learned how to steal as well. She would often steal little things, like food, cloths and such. But towards the end of the nine years, she learned how to take money, drugs, and lives. At the time and still to this day her drug of choice was and still is Ecstasy. She often takes a dosage before going on stage or before her next heist. But when the shift hit, Chary was in the middle of doing a show. She was knocked unconscious for the most part. When she had woken up, she was horrified to know that her sight was gone. She was completely defenseless, but she soon found out that when nighttime came she was able to see, no in color, but in black and white. She would often stay in rundown places during the daytime, but at night she would often rob from the dead or accidentally run into some to pick pocket. But her love for her drug was coming to a pace. She would often lure men or woman down ally ways but seducing them. But in the end she would either rob them or kill them for their money. Soon after she managed to get some money she looked for a drug dealer and once she found one, she got her fix. Over the few months she found the Ecstasy its self wasn’t working for her. So she decided to mix it with some poison and Absinthe (Her fav. Drink). Threw the combination and risk of her life, she had found that it caused her to see again. Sad to say she hated that it only lasted for a day or less then she would revert back to being blind. Over the year or so she has made many friends down in the Underground City, were she currently lives and made a name for herself as “Blondie”. But with her friends she has made enemies such as the Hilary Institute, Omega Directive, Order of Ulrich, and last but not lest public services with many more to count. Still to this day most people don’t know her little secrete and this little secrete helps her get out of all sorts of sticky situations. ''' Relationships Allies Guinevere St. Cloud, Aamon Dukushu, Mary Jane Hayden, Jacob Riley Carterson Enimes Anyone who isn't in the Underground at this point ' Category:Characters Category:Underground